Burn-Bleeder
“Don’t let Lorita come over here! I found Ortur...and there isn’t much left of him...’least nothing you want to remember...” Burn-Bleeder Black Steel-corrupted AA-50 Insecton The Burn-Bleeder is a BlackSteel-corrupted AA-50 Insecton. The Burn-Bleeder is even more twisted and grotesque than the baseline Insecton, with a more organic look, complete with plated carapace, and abdominal swellings. The head is even more insect-like, featuring a set of fully functional biting mandibles. The Burn-Bleeder has been described as looking like a lump of raw techno-muscle with weaponry stuck between the muscle fibers. In addition to the Insecton’s original complement of ion cannons and spinning blades, the Burn-Bleeder has the ability to generate powerful molecular acid. The Burn-Bleeder produces this potent caustic acid from special techno-organic organ nodes on its body and then release it through vents in its armored skin. A favorite tactic of the Burn-Bleeder is to hang from a ceiling and first blast unwary victims from above with a shower of ion bolts, then rain acid on them. Furthermore, the techno-monster can spray the acid through vents in its arms. Spinning up its blade-claws allows it to toss the acid wider and farther. Burn-Bleeders are even more quiet and animalistic than the other BlackSteel abominations; they’re pure ambush-predator and rampage-killer to the core. They do not like venturing out in broad daylight or in wide open spaces, but were found haunting the many abandoned mine shafts and tunnel complexes around the BlackSteel Citadel. They also liked hiding in places where potential prey might hide or seek refuge from the BlackSteel’s other techno-abominations. Burn-Bleeders tend to be mute, only occasionally making high-pitched rasping insectile noises believed to be communications decipherable only to other Burn-Bleeders. They make no attempt to communicate with others, only inflict violence on them. Burn-Bleeders are smart enough to cut and run if opposition is too great for them, but the close quarters they like to operate in often hamper a clear line of retreat, so they will more often fight to destruction (either the targets’ or their own). Burn-Bleeders became the bane of Shemarrian Warriors seeking to eradicate them; the close quarters of their hiding places made the ranged combat that would have been the preferred means of dealing with them impossible. Even when victorious, the sight of EShemar Warriors and Berserkers returning to camp, looking flayed, their outer integument shredded or dissolved off, told volumes of the ferocity and hardship suffered during these encounters. Abilities The Burn-Bleeder is only fundamentally similar to the original AA-50, twisted and corrupted by the BlackSteel, sharing many traits with all BlackSteel abominations. Acid Nodes (4) Destroying an Acid Node prevents any stored acid from being used and any more being produced by that node. Furthermore, if more than 50% more damage than is necessary to destroy the node is done, the protective lining of the node is breached and any remaining acid flows back into the ‘bot, doing DOUBLE damage to the internal systems. They are small targets, though, on the back, and are -2 to strike, even on a called shot. Sensor Systems Standard Robotic Basic, Low-Light/Night Vision (2,000 ft range), Infrared, Thermo-Imaging (2,000 ft range), telescopic (6,000 ft) and Magnification (x60) Optics, Laser Targeting Amplified Hearing Can hear noises as low as 10 decibels at 500 ft, plus ultrasonic band hearing. Motion Detector 100 ft range; 90-degree arc in front of the head Special Systems Acid Resistance The Burn-Bleeder is immune to the effects of its own acid and similar chemical attacks. The exception is if the outer armor is breached or the nodes destroyed and their inner linings pierced. Self-Destruct Standard. Just as ARCHIE-3’s ‘bots will destroy all evidence of themselves, the BlackSteel also leaves little trace of its creations. Completely obliterates itself (1d4x100+250 to immediate vicinity, and 2d4x10 MD to a 10 ft radius). Any remains will be a black slag-like material that slowly evaporates away with the taint of evil. BlackSteel Traits Horror Factor Has an effective H.F. of 13 Stealth Armor Like the other techno-abominations of the BlackSteel, Burn-Bleeders are covered in a dark psuedo-organic-looking material that appears ‘greasy’ and unreal to vision, blurring the outlines of the ‘bot. Normal vision just seems to want to REJECT seeing the abominations. Laser targeting systems are -1 to lock on to the ‘bots, and even Mark One Eyeball is -1 to strike them (-2 under low light conditions) when they are moving. There is only a 25% chance of spotting them on thermal optics. Vulnerabilities Silver Silver weaponry does DOUBLE damage to BlackSteel creations. If a called shot of 20+ (modified) strikes the skull or chest area with silver, the tainted container/CPU/powerplant will be struck and an explosion of 6D6 MDC to a 3 ft. radius will erupt and annihilate the Black-Steel... and decommission the ‘bot (self-destruct will still go off, however). Holy Magic Attacking with Holy Magic will cause the normal materials of the ‘bot to expel the BlackSteel. The ‘bot will still fight on using its original programming, but it will lose its viciousness and malevolent cunning (reduce initiative by HALF), and BlackSteel properties, and all other aspects of its operation remain unchanged. However, the expelled BlackSteel will remain a threat if picked up and incorporated into other machines. Weapons Systems Ion Blasters (5) These multiple weapons have the same shock-stun enhancement as those mounted on the ClawSpawn. The monstrous Burn-Bleeder loves stunning targets, then dissolving them alive. Living targets must save versus non-lethal poison (16 or better; children and small animals need an 18 or better). On a successful save, the target is -1 APM from the jolt, plus takes damage. On an Unsuccessful save, augmented human(oid)s are -5 to strike, parry, dodge, and loses initiative and 1 APM for 1d4 melee rounds. A successful save by Unaugmented human(oid)s results in -10 to strike, parry, dodge, lose initiative and is reduced to 1 APM, skill performance is -80%, speed reduced 95%, and suffer painful convulsions doing 1d6 SDC per melee for 2d4 MINUTES. There is also a 15% cumulative chance per additional strike of being rendered unconscious for 1d4 minutes. If SDC is burned through, the damage goes to Ht Points, and at 0 H.P. the victim goes into full cardiac arrest and will die unless immediate medical care is not administered. Note: Works through most body armor up to 50 MDC. Those in armor protection of 51-80 MDC are +6 to save. Those in heavier armor, power armor, full conversion cyborgs, vehicles, robots, or who are MegaJuicers or Dragons are impervious. Molecular Acid The Burn-Bleeder produces its titular corrosive ‘blood’ from nodes or ‘glands’ on its back, and can either squirt it through outlets around its ion blasters, or can perform a ‘sprinkler’ attack through its whirling claws. Programming/Skills * Climb 98%/50% * Detect Ambush 65% * Detect Concealment 75% * Land Navigation 94% * Mathematics: basic 98% * Intelligence 90% * Prowl 70% (+10% when hiding) * Swimming 60% * Tracking (People) 85% * Track Animals 80% * Tailing 85% Combat Burn-Bleeders are incredible ambushers and are devastating to anything with their molecular acid. Their claws are especially effective in tight spaces, which are their favoured hiding places to ambush. Variants One in ten of every Burn-Bleeders would be fitted with the same sort of static-cloud plasma blasters as carried by the WraithTongue; these weapons can do hideous amounts of damage, but suffer from overtaxing even the eldritch power capacity of the BlackSteel-enhanced powerplant, requiring time to cool down and recharge. Plasma Blaster Range: 2,000 ft Residual plasma forms a cloud that clings via an imparted static charge around the target that does an extra 1d6 MD per cannon for an extra 1d4 melees. The cloud can be dispelled by the static field being grounded, or another person can touch the victim, taking 1d6 MD themselves in the process. After firing more than 10 consecutive full barrages, the cannons must cool down/recharge for 10 minutes. If the ‘bot attempts to push it beyond this limit, even firing only one cannon, each subsequent shot has a 15% chance per cannon of melting the weapon down into inoperability. Category:Burn-Bleeder Category:Blacksteel Category:Abomination Category:AA-50 Category:ARCHIE 3 Category:Variants